Glad You Came
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: Sequel to If Will Came First no previous reading required . Jem is finally getting over the heartbreak of losing Tessa when he meets Cecily Herondale, his best friends sister, but he never suspected that he would have to fight for her heart as well. Gabriel Lightwood never thought he would fall in love, and certainly not with his enemies sister. Who will win Cecily's heart?
1. Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

**Hey, everybody! I know it's been a while since I posted on If Will Came First about this story, but here it is! **I'm just going to say it right now: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE READ IF WILL CAME FIRST TO READ THIS STORY.** This is a sequel to If Will Came First, but involves different characters, and you don't have to have read it to read this story(Although if you haven't yet, I would love for you guys to check it out). Please leave reviews, favorite, and follow this story, and my others! Also, this is not a songfic, just to get that out there. So here it is, and enjoy!**

I walked down the hall, feeling out of place as usual, in the Institute. I wasn't cut out to be a Shadowhunter, and my own brother was avoiding me.

He was the whole reason I had come here. My brother. William. My parents had been in a state of depression since he left, especially right after what happened to Ella. I came here with the main purpose to bring him back, but I couldn't now. I was officially no longer my parents child; I was now a child of the Nephilim.

Part of my parents depression included shutting me out, and pretending like _I_ wasn't there. Because of this, I spent my whole childhood feeling invisible. Nobody cared about me, and I had learned to accept that.

Finding my brother had been my only chance to be loved, and to find a _real_ family. And now he refused to talk to me. I grunted, and continued to walk, fighting back the tears. I had to be strong. I had only been here a day anyway, and he was busy planning a wedding. His wedding. He would talk to me later, after all this wedding business. There's no reason to cry.

"How do you do?" I heard. I looked up, shocked, to see who had addressed me. It was a handsome man, about Will's age, with oddly colored silver hair and eyes. He was very handsome.

"Have we met before?" he asked, studying me closer. I felt embarrassed suddenly, I remembered that I had been crying, so tears were still in my eyes.

"I don't think we have. But you may know my brother, Will Herondale. I'm Cecily," I said, smiling.

He smiled too, and I felt my heart contract. I looked closer at him, and I noticed tears in his sliver eyes. I felt bad, I had obviously intruded on something, but he looked so happy, smiling like that, that I forgot.

"Oh, I know him alright," he said, chuckling to himself. "I am sorry, Cecily, I forgot my manners. I am James Carstairs, but everybody calls me Jem," Jem said, bowing. I was shocked that he had used my Christian name on our first meeting, but I noticed most Shadowhunters did. It must be normal here.

I smiled. "It is perfectly alright, Mr. Carstairs. I accept your apology," I stopped, shocked, seeing his hand reaching out to me, putting his fingers on my lips.

"I asked you to call me Jem, Cecily," he said, and I was very aware of his face only inches from mine. He eyed me mischievously, waiting for my reaction.

"Fine then. Jem," I said. I felt like I was out of breath, just staring at him. I shook my head, as if it could clear my thoughts. I should not be acting this way. It was improper.

He smiled, pleased. "I'll see you at the wedding, Cecily." He took my hand, bowing again, and kissed it. I cursed myself for my heart fluttering whenever he touched me. He then walked away, and I hoped to see him again. Part of me knew that this was the beginning of something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I looked down at myself, I was at the door to the where the reception of the wedding was going to take place, and Will would introduce me to his guests. I look fine, I thought. My dress wasn't wrinkled, and my hair was in place. I looked fine.

I looked down the hall, to see Will coming toward me, still in his wedding suit. "Hello, Will. Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "You ready?"

"I have a question first," I said. He looked at me strange and nodded, telling me to ask.

"Who is James Cartstairs?" I asked. To my surprise Will laughed.

"He's my parabatai, and my best friend. I suppose you met him then?" he said. I nodded. That made a lot more sense.

A second later, Will was leading her out to the reception. "Hello everybody! I would like to introduce my sister, Cecily Herondale, who is now a Shadowhunter and living in the Institute." Everyone clapped, and I was led to the dance floor. Tessa, Will's wife, introduced herself, and I was struck by how odd it was to have a sister in law, right after I met my brother for the first time in years.

I talked with her for a few minutes, small talk, mostly, and then walked around, talking to Charlotte and Henry, and other Shadowhunters. I then sat down, and watched the festivities. Then, I noticed someone familiar coming toward me. It was Jem.

"Hello, Jem," I said, walking toward him, and curtsying.

He smiled, and bowed. "It's nice to see _you _again," he said. It looked as if he had been in pain, and was now relieved to see her. "Would you like to dance?" I nodded, happy to be doing something, especially with Jem.

He held my elbow and walked me over to the dance floor, and I noticed people staring at us, and I wondered why, but I couldn't think about it, because soon he was twirling me on the dance floor. It was a lot of fun, just being with him, and soon I was giggling and smiling.

Then a slow song came on, and he pulled me into his chest, in what was practically an embrace. He had his arms around me, and I had mine around him, and we moved slowly to the music together.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him, and I knew what to do, and I didn't care what anybody else thought about it.

"Come with me," I whispered. He heard me, and he looked confused, but he went with me. I led him outside, into the open. I had never done this before, and although I was sure I wanted to do this, I was still nervous.

He pulled me close, into a real embrace this time. "What is it Cecily?" he asked. I didn't respond. I just did it.

I kissed him. I could tell he was surprised at first, but he kissed me back. I was the first to pull away, and he smiled at me.

"I see why you wanted to come out here to do that," he said with a grin. I was already coming to love his smile, which worried me.

"Why was everyone looking at us when you brought me out to dance?" I asked. I had to know, or I would continue to forever wonder.

He looked down, and back up at me, tears in his eyes. "I was courting someone before I met you."

I nodded. That wasn't anything too bad. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Jem…," I said, but he cut me off, tears were now in his eyes.

"You don't understand. It was Tessa," he said, tears running down his cheeks. I pulled him closer to me, and I let him cry. Now I understood. It was too hard for him. He had been in love with his best friend and parabatai's wife, my brothers wife, and he just kissed another girl at their wedding. I felt horrible.

"I understand," I told him, bringing his face up to meet mine. I looked into his silver eyes, "I would never hurt you, Jem," I said. I suddenly felt as vulnerable as if I had stripped naked in city park.

Jem took my face in his hand and kissed me, with more passion this time. His mouth tasted very sweet, and I felt as if I could get addicted to his kiss.

"And I would never hurt you," he said.

Gabriel's POV

I hate weddings. I always have. And I was especially mad that my father forced me to go to this one, Will's, my enemy. The worst part was that I would have to see Gideon, since it involved the Institute of London, and of course he would be with the Mundane girl who worked there that he loved so much.

The actual ceremony was pretty boring, except seeing Will cry while giving his vows. That part was fun. I would come to a wedding any day to see him cry, since he always acted so tough.

At the reception, I was doing nothing, but pretending to mingle with my father. Then Will called everyone over, and he had a girl next to him, who looked like him. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and long black curly hair, and a soft look about her. I barely caught her name….Cecily.

I watched her walking around, mingling. I finally saw her alone, and I made my way toward her, but I stopped. James was already asking her to dance. I saw her blush and take his hand, and I grumbled. This was it. I was going to get her. This was war.

**Ok, well that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please review, follow, and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't poster Chapter 2 yet, but here it is! I had a lot going on, with school and there being a storm here, and my computer breaking and whatnot. It seems as if everything that could go wrong as far as posting this goes happened. But, I can finally post it now. So, as usual, please review, follow, and favorite this story! This chapter will not be from one of the immediate main character's points of view. It will actually be from Charlotte's POV and Will's POV. So, here it is, and enjoy!**

Charlotte's POV

I left from the ballroom, a smile on my face. I was out of my fancy dress that I had worn for Tessa and Will's wedding, and now I had to do some paperwork for Benedict Lightwood. I hated that man so much. _Women can't run Institutes,_ blah, blah, blah. Then a thought crossed my mind, _You wouldn't be able to run an Institute no matter how much you want to, woman or not._ This made me smile, because I knew I was right. Benedict could not be trusted, and even if I was removed from head of the Institute, he would never be my replacement.

I sat down as soon as I got in, very carefully. I was still pregnant, that was certainly something I could not forgot. And Henry made sure of it, too. He was always making sure I was okay, that I was comfortable, that I was eating the right foods. It was all really sweet of him, but sometimes it was a little much. He even had the Silent Brothers check on me and the baby _every_ day.

I began to go through minor incident reports that were turned in: demon sightings, mostly. Nothing we could do to help. They would see the demons again, then they could get rid of them.

There was also the matter of what to do with Cecily. She had only been at the Institute a day, at most, and after the wedding a room had to be prepared for her. I had even seen Cecily and Jem getting cozy at the wedding. Well, good for them. I felt so sorry for Jem, I know he had really loved Tessa. He had always been obvious about his feelings, unlike Will.

I jumped suddenly, someone had knocked. _It must be Henry,_ I thought, as I went to go open the door. It was instead, Jem.

"Hello, Jem," I said. "Come in." He walked in. I had never seen him like this. He looked like he was a mixture of pure happiness, but with a tinge of sadness as well. As if it was the end of something woefully wonderful, but the beginning of something even more beautiful. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what these emotions were about.

"I have something to ask you Charlotte. It has to do with Cecily and her training," Jem said, sitting down in the seat across from my desk. I nodded for him to continue.

"I never thought about it. I figured it would be a while for us to explain everything to her and then we would train her. I've just had so much to deal with lately," I said.

"Oh, it's fine, Charlotte. I was just thinking about it. I would like to train her. I could also teach her the Shadowhunter ways for you. You know I love to study our histories."

I nodded. "I doubt it will be a problem. You have full permission to train her, but in case you get tired or anything, Will can help you," I said. I knew he probably hadn't told Cecily about the drug yet. It seemed like something he wouldn't tell people, and I know it would slow him down as far as training is concerned.

"I will. I promise. I just don't want her to know…,"he whispered.

"I understand." He then got up, and walked out the door after a soft goodbye in my direction. I simply nodded, and got back to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About an hour later, I was still working. I was now preparing a lesson plan of sorts for Tessa and Cecily. I heard her and Will wanted to have her drink form the Mortal Cup and become a Shadowhunter, which means she would need to know everything, not just the training and the information in the Codex. She would even have to redo her training once she became a Shadowhunter, if it worked. They weren't sure what her lineage was, so it was possibe that it could not work. And Cecily would have to learn everything.

A second later I heard another knock on the door. "Come in," I said. I had no idea who it could be this time.

Yet I still was not prepared at all for what met me at the door. "Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Oh, um, hello. I know this may seem like an odd question, but who will be training Cecily Herondale?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"At the moment, Gabriel, it appears that Jem will be. He came only an hour ago," I said. I heard Gabriel curse silently, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Is there something wrong, Gabriel?" I asked.

"My father will be furious about this! I thought our agreement was that I do the training for everyone around here. I'm already training Tessa, Sophie, and Bridgette." So now he was trying to convince me to let him train Cecily?

"And you don't want to get my father mad and tell the Council about this, now do you?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, my lips in a line. "You can train her. I'll tell Jem that he can just stick to being in control of her studies," I said. I honestly did not have the time to deal with two teenage boys fighting over who to train the new girl, and I _especially_ don't have the time to deal with a rampaging Benedict Lightwood, or his son, for that matter.

Gabriel grinned. "I'll be here tomorrow to start then."

Will's POV

So far, being married to Tessa was _pretty_ awesome. We decided to wait to go on the honeymoon until I got closer to Cecily. I didn't want to leave her here all alone in this big, big Institute. It's time I was a good big brother to my poor, lost sister.

I decided to go look for Cecily, to see if she wanted to grab some tea, so I could get to know her better. The sooner I left for the honeymoon the better. She wasn't in her room, so I decided that Charlotte may know.

"Charlotte?' I asked, stepping into her office.

"Yes, Will?" she asked, looking up from her desk.

"Where is Cecily?"

"She's in training with Gabriel," Charlotte said, not looking up. But I was already out of the room. I had to get this done. Big brother style.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There she was. Gabriel was holding her from the back, trying to teach her how to throw a seraph blade. I decided to wait it out, see what happened. Tessa, Sophie, and Bridgette had all left already, and now they were alone. I saw Gabriel say something, and then….hold up….._**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO MY SISTER?!**_ _**HE DID NOT JUST KISS HER! **_

I stormed in the room, breaking their embrace, Cecily looked over at me, blushing, and Gabriel grinned ear to ear.

"What the hell did you just do!?"

**Ok, well that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but after a few hours of typing I decided to cut it a little short. So, as always, please review, favorite, and follow, and be sure to check back for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to end this story earlier then expected. I planned on making this a very long story, that had a real ending. But, after recently finishing Clockwork Princess, I know how this all ends, and I'm not sure if I can continue writing this story without letting that bias me a bit. Therefore, I am going to end the story here. Thank you for all those who have read the story so far, please continue to read, review, favorite, and follow. Also, please leave reviews on your opinion of me ending the story. If enough people want the story back, I'll try to bring it back. Also, check out my other stories. Thanks guys!**


End file.
